The Diary of Sam Puckett
by U-Madder
Summary: "Um…Mom…what's this?" Sam asked, "It's a diary, Sam. You can write in it to record your life." Her Mom replied, "That's stupid. My life's gonna be lame…" Sam has kept a diary from the age of eight years old, when she met Carly. When Carly finds Sam's diary ten years later, she will be shocked at the things Sam hasn't told her. A major Cam story.
1. The Diary

**Summary:- Sam has kept a diary from the age of eight years old, when she met Carly. When Carly finds Sam's diary ten years later, she will be shocked at the things Sam hasn't told her. A major Cam story.**

**Obviously, I'm not going to write EVERY diary entry. Just two entry's from each year. And, in the first few years, I purposely spelt some things wrong; to make it look like it was written by a child. So please don't complain about grammar mistakes. It wouldn't be realistic if a child was to spell…hmm…Hypothesis right.**

**So, enough of my boring rambling…and let's start!**

**The Diary of Sam Puckett**

"Um…Mom…what's this?" Sam asked, her thin, eight year old hands settling on the diary.

"It's a diary, Sam. You can write in it to record your life." Her Mom replied.

"That's stupid. My life's gonna be lame…" She pouted.

Pam smirked, thinking of the same excuse that worked every time with her daughter, "Melanie, sweetheart. Samantha's got a gift for you!"

"What! No! Give me that!" Sam snatched the thick book from her Mom's hands and stormed up the stairs. She jumped on her bed and glanced at the diary in her hands, "Looks like I'm stuck with you for a while…well, might as well write something to keep Mom happy…" She grabbed a biro pen from the pen pot, and began to write.

* * *

**_13th May, 2002_**

**_Hi. I'm Sam Puckett. My Mom bought me this so I could record my life. Who knows? Someday, I might become fameous. Maybe via the internet. _**

**_I really like eating. I eat ANYTHING. Ham is my favourite. It ryimes with Sam. And I also love beating people up. It's fun. _**

**_Anyway, yesterday I met someone called Carly Shay. She was really nice and even did so much as to push me down when I pushed her over when I wanted her tuna sandwhich. I was proud of that. I never thought I'd live to see the day when someone, apart from my twin sister, Melanie would push me back._**

**_I'm beginning to like Carly just by talking about her. She's actually really pretty. But, it's kinda wrong for a girl to love a girl. _**

**_I better go, because my Mom is calling my name. When she does that, it's NEVER a good sign. I don't think I'll write in you ever again though._**

**_14th May 2002_**

**_Forget what I said yesterday. Mom said I HAVE to write in you until the book runs out. Well, theres about 1000 pages in you. So that could take like…ten YEARS to fill up. I'd been eighteen. _**

**_Today I hung out with Carly again, and Melanie came over – my sister has a couple more friends then me, so she shouldn't have been bothering me. Or Carly._**

**_But Carly wanted Melanie to join us, so as usual, I didn't get my way._**

**_It turns out that Carly's a priss like Melanie, so they got along very well. But for some reason, Carly seemed to prefer me to Melanie._**

**_After school, we went back to her apartment. It was weird, but I raided their fridge. Carly's older brother, Spencer didn't seem to mind, and even let me and Melanie stay over for the night. _**

**_It was really fun. I think Carly and I make a pretty good team. Well, me Carly and Melanie. We're kinda like the three Muskateers. _**

**_25th March 2003_**

**_School, as per normal, was boring. Melanie came up and did a speach. It was really funny, since she got all nervous and stuff, so the nurse had to carry her out. _**

**_Carly and me hung out in the playground. Although, Carly was a little nervous, since we were starting Jr High in September two years from now. I told her that September two years from now was a LONG way off, but that only made things worse._**

**_Luckily, I was allowed to come back to Carly's today. For some reason, I felt weird every time I looked Carly in the eyes. It felt like my face was getting warm, and Carly said it was turning red._**

**_ We didn't have a sleepover today, because Melanie went to the hospital to get her nerves checked or something. Man, leave it to your SISTER to disrupt a lovely time over your best friends house._**

**_It seems like everyone's nervous today. I don't understand why. Maybe it's me._**

**_But what I do understand is that my Mom is forcing me to go to some weird singing thing that Melanie's doing next week. If Melanie can't say a few words in front of 30 people, how the chiz is she supposed to sing on her own, in front of like 100,000 people? I know I wouldn't be able to do it._**

**_I better go, cos' Mom's just come home with ANOTHER psycho boyfriend. How many men CAN she date?_**

**_26th March 2003_**

**_I had the coolest sleepover EVER today. In fact, I'm writing right now at Carly's apartment. We had a pillow fight, and now we're having a midnight feast. YES! I NEEDED HAM! Or bacon. Whatever you want to choose._**

**_I'm writing now since Carly's downstairs perparing the food. I don't want her finding out that I write in you._**

**_Me and Melanie had a little argument today and it was the first time we've EVER fallen out, so I'm kinda depressed. Carly's gonna cheer me up. I like it when Carly comforts me. I always feel warm and fuzzy whenever she's around. I don't know why, though. I love her as a friend, but not in…that way._**

**_I'm supposed to study something for homework, but, as per normal, I chose not to do it! How great am I? Well, Carly didn't seem to think I was great, since she complained and seemed worried about me._**

**_Oh, Carly's comin up. I better go! _**

**_12th August 2004_**

**_I'm really upset today, because remember how I said that Melanie had the choice of going to boarding school? Well, she's going in September next year. She's going to leave me to deal with my Mom. I can't believe Melanie would be so selfish._**

**_We fell out again, and she called me stubborn and selfish. Well, I'm not the one who's leaving her sister!_**

**_To change the subject, me and Carly went to the movies with Spencer. We saw Boogie Bear takes on Manhattan. It's AWESOME! And really cool! I love the Boogie Bear series! I even have a teddy that I called Boogie Bear, but Melanie thinks it's a stuffed toy full of boogers…well it's NOT!_**

**_I honestly don't want to go back to school next month, because me and Carly are going to Ridgeway Jr High. I heard the Principal's a real softie, so this'll be fun. (Evil Laugh)_**

**_13th August 2005_**

**_I'M SO ANGRY AGAIN! BUT I FEEL EVEN WORSE! There's this boy named Fredward who we met today, and he's such a DORK! And he's going to our new school! And he lives opposite the hallway from Carly! He has a crush on Carly, and I don't like it. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I'm not._**

**_OK, well maybe I AM a little jealous…but for a good reason! Carly's showing more attention to him then me. I don't like it. _**

**_I'm gonna be stuck with this idiot until the end of time. I can tell he doesn't like me either. But, loads of people don't like me. It's a natural reaction I get from others._**

**_Oh, and I forgot that his Mom is a PSYCHO MANIAC! _**

**_To change the subject, Carly was wearing make up for the first time. She's only 11, like me. But, it really suits her. It makes her look hot. N-Not that I think she's hot!_**

**_And, please forget about EVERYTHING I've said today, diary. Thanks._**

**_13th May 2006_**

**_Yippedy doo. Nothing happened today. Just Fredwardo annoying me and Carly begging me to have a sleepover. To be honest, I don't WANT a sleepover. I'm not in the mood to see anyone at the moment._**

**_Melanie came home, and it's the first time we've seen each other for almost a year now. However, she wasn't all rotten to me, but instead, started to cry. She cried because she was sorry of the way that she treated me last year and the year before that._**

**_I guess…I guess I was sorry too. Because I started crying._**

**_After that lovely reunion, we caught up on LOADS of chit-chat. One of them being that Melanie's got really good grades. I'm not jealous or anything. Well…maybe a little bit. She's always got better grades then me. Apparently, she got over five A+ in her end of year report card._**

**_I have never got even ONE A+ in my WHOLE life. So it was kind of a surprise for me. _**

**_I guess I should go, since we are having a welcome home party for Melanie now._**

**_14th May 2006_**

**_I have been allowed to go out on my own for the first time EVER! This is so exiting! I can't wait to go to the mall with Carly and Mel! I might even take Fred-nah. I don't want to._**

**_Apart from that, nothing really happened. I still think Carly looks hot with make up on, though._**

**_26th September 2007_**

**_Today was SO funny! Wanna know why? Well, I photodocked Ms Briggs head onto the body of a rhino! I gave the picture out to EVERYONE at school. And even more so, Carly took the blame for me._**

**_She is such a good friend. Just thinking about her makes me queasy. However, she's pulled me along to go to school on Saturday, taping kids for auditions for the school talent show instead of going to see Cuddlefish play live._**

**_I'm not bothered, since I love Carly. Not as a girlfriend! Just…friend…hopefully this thing will go well…_**

**_30th September 2007_**

**_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Today, we did this wacky idea that Carly came up with, about doing a webshow (remember when I talked about Ms Briggs…and that incident with the…crazy pointy boobs? Yeah…you get the idea…) called iCarly._**

**_I wish it was called iCarly&Sam, though. But, Carly's doing all the work for me, so I'm not complaining. I'll just show up and be her amusing little sidekick. _**

**_However, as I said two days ago, Freddork is joining us. Yay. I'm stuck with him now until…god knows. I'm SO happy. (Not) Stupid Dork and his crush on Carly. Carly will NEVER love him._**

**_Oh, and Melanie called today. She said she was proud of me for making something of me. Being funny. I guess it's the only thing I'm good at besides eating, sleeping and drawing. _**

**_I forgot to mention that iCarly got 37,000 viewers in just our FIRST webcast. I'm beginning to like all this fame and chiz. Me and Carly signed signatures._**

**_And, I ALSO forgot to mention that Carly's REALLY hit puberty over the summer. I'm flat as a board still. I know it's never going to happen to me. And I'm happy about that too. Not that I was checking Carly out or anything! I wasn't! I mean, I shouldn't worry over my body. I'm Sam Puckett. Not a ballerina._**

**_I don't have much left to talk about today, so goodnight I guess._**

**_1st March 2008_**

**_…I had a fully blown argument with Carly for the first time ever…I'm actually crying right now, so I'm sorry if I stain your paper. All because of some stupid t-shirt that I gave to Rip-Off-Rodney. And, Carly said it was no big deal, so I traded it for Cuddlefish concert tickets. And, Fredwardo had to finish iCarly early because of us arguing._**

**_I don't know what came over me. I was acting stupid. No, Carly's the one acting stupid. Can't even except that I got her something we could do together. Although, I did take Tureen to the concert instead…_**

**_I guess…this is the time to admit my feelings that I've been hiding for the past four years._**

**_I love you Carlotta Taylor Shay._**

**_Yep, that's right. I've always loved her. Since that day I first laid my eyes on her. Her face…it's just so beautiful. Her hair…it's as smooth as her delicate skin. And her body…I don't know if you remember, but last year, I kind of rambled on about her body._**

**_All I want is too hold you again, to hug you in my arms, to watch movies with you, to raid your fridge, to sleep with you. _**

**_I'm very tired, and I think I'm crying myself to sleep. Night._**

**_7th March 2008_**

**_WHOOOOOOOHOOOO! ME AND CARLY ARE FRIENDS AGAIN! YEEEESSSSSSSSSS! _**

**_Oh, yeah about my rambling – me and Carly apologised to each other and now everything's good. I guess, I have to remember to thank Fredweird for bringing us back together again. It was his idea to put our hair in ponytails._**

**_However, Melanie's started to put her hair in a ponytail, so throughout the whole time when filming iCarly, it felt like I was in a Melanie dress up costume. It was HORRIBLE._**

**_I didn't think the Nub will believe that I had a twin, so I decided not to say anything._**

**_Anyway, I actually cried in front of Fredwardo. Carly noticed, so I made the excuse that he's such a dork and it makes me emotional._**

**_Man, I think I'm gonna cry now. I just love you so much Carly Shay. And sorry if I stain your paper again. I never usually say sorry (as you would know by now)_**

**_January 3rd 2009_**

**_I KISSED FREDDIE BENSON. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT. _**

**_No, I'm being serious. This chiz started when I overheard Freddie say to Carly (oh my sweet, sassy love, and I KNOW that sounds corny) that he had never kissed anyone. So, when we next did iCarly, I said to EVERYONE online that Freddie had never kissed anyone. He did take it a little bit personal, since I never saw him in school the next day. _**

**_I kind of lied myself, because I said that I had kissed someone to Carly and Freddie – Buddy Hinton at a Cuddlefish concert._**

**_Carly seemed pretty angry with me – I actually kind of like it when Carly's angry – she told me that it was too late now and that I couldn't apologise to Freddie._**

**_I seemed pretty upset, because as you know, I LOVE Carly, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her feelings. Well, this incident seemed to hurt her alright. WHY THE CHIZ DOES SHE EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM?!_**

**_So, I went up to the fire escape, just to please Carly. Freddie was there, playing some stupid music. We got heated into the discussion about kissing and then he asked me if we could kiss._**

**_For some reason, I didn't actually punch him off the fire escape and instead laughed. We both leaned in and…well…you can guess. It wasn't amazing, and I was pretty upset; I wanted Carly to be my first kiss. BUT DON'T TELL HER THAR! Oh wait, you're a diary. You can't talk._**

**_I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED HIM! I'm going to have a Fat Cake now…_**

**_Sam~_**

**_9th May 2009_**

**_Man. I keep having this nightmare. It's about a monster that eats my soup. I know, it sounds weird, but it's scaring me and I don't like it._**

**_This nightmare started when Carly started dating Griffin; I lied as best as I could that I liked Griffin but the truth is, I'm jealous of him. He's managed to hook up with Carly in less than two weeks, and it's taken me seven years to admit my feelings._**

**_Although, the origin of the nightmare could have been when my Dad (yes, I DID have a Dad you know) tried to take Melanie away in my childhood. I don't know. But, he was captured and then arrested. Yep, a true Puckett. _**

**_Spencer confronted me about it – I lied to him and said that I don't believe in this psycho junk. I fully believe in it. In fact, I've been identified as a little bit psychic myself. _**

**_Back to Carly and Griffin – he is just so godamn lucky to have her, that I'm going to puke any second. Stupid Griffin. Taking Carly away from me. Carly even went so low to get grounded so she could hang out with him._**

**_Man…I'm so upset. But, as per normal, I have to keep my emotions in for myself. Although…Freddie hating on Griffin is pretty funny…_**

**_Sam~_**

**_12th September 2010_**

**_Chiz. I pissed off my Mom and now we paid the price. We went to some psychologist that Carls set us up with, and let's just say it didn't end well._**

**_We got stuck in some weird box for about ten hours yesterday. And I missed Girly Cow too._**

**_I only agreed with Carly because then she'd promise me a sleepover. And no! I don't have a dirty mind! I just…like seeing Carly undressed…that's all…_**

**_She was going on, and on, and on, and on about how I should be better. She even went so low as to say, "Why can't you be more like Melanie?" Well, I have new for YOU old lady: NEVER EVER COMPARE ME TO MELANIE. I love Mel, but I hate it when people compare me to her._**

**_About twenty years after that, Carly came in. man…did she look hot in that t-shirt…ANYWAY! After about one more hour, she told us both that we should make up._**

**_Believe me, I didn't WANT to hug my Mom, but I was right in front of Carly, so I just did it to please my love of my life whom she's not aware of._**

**_I better go, because my Mom is telling the cat to get a job._**

**_Sam~_**

**_November 20th 2010_**

**_I'm so pissed off. Want to know why? Well, when we went to Webicom (we actually WENT this year – Nora, remember?) we ACCIDENTLY started a fanwar._**

**_That's basically when a load of nerds want either Creddie (Carly and Freddie getting together) or Seddie (Me and…Freddie…getting together)_**

**_I was a little disappointed, since there was no Cam fans there. (that's the pairing that I made up between Carly and me) I don't think Carly's ever going to love Freddie (save from the time when Freddie save her) or that Freddie's going to love me._**

**_We finally stopped it, and people started complaining later on the iCarly website. We decided to finally monitor the comments, since one was pretty rude (WHY THE $% * CAN'T YOU JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY?!) You can guess what he said._**

**_Yay. Some Nub's think that I love Fredwardo. WELL, I'VE SAID IT BEFORE, I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. I. LOVE. CARLOTTA. TAYLOR. SHAY. _**

**_Talking of Nub's, Spencer and some weird dude did this World of Warlocks dress up thing. They were dressed up as some two crazy freaks from the game. Some people are just nerds._**

**_ I better go, since Freddie and Carly are coming upstairs. Night._**

**_Sam~_**

**_April 17th 2011_**

**_So much for happy, happy birthday. I kissed Freddie. Again. I don't know what the hell came over me, but I think I'm insane. That's it. I'm checking myself into Troubled Waters._**

**_Why is it that people think I'm 'In Love' with Freddie?! I'm only using him as a post to cover up my feeling for Carly._**

**_This chiz all started when Freddie and Brad used the feelings detector or whatever it's called at the school lock in, and noticed that I was in love when it came up on the screen. Freddie thought I was in love with Brad, because I had been hanging out with them. I'm telling you that's not it at all! I was bored, and there was NOTHING else to do! Honestly!_**

**_Anyway, I was certainly NOT in love with Freddie. It's Carly! How many times do I have to say it?! But…why did I kiss Freddie? It's not making any sense. Do I love him? This is why I need to go to Troubled Waters. Do I love Carly, or Freddie? I think YOU need to decided, diary._**

**_People think it's Freddie, because I always torment him. No, I just do that thing for fun. A couple of people think it's Carly…since…well…we make a cute couple alright?!_**

**_The real trouble starts here – Carly SAW me and Freddie kissing. She seemed pretty upset about it too. Does she love me the same way that I love her? Brilliant. Now I'll NEVER know. Oh great, I think I'm about to cry again. Boo hoo. _**

**_I think I'm not going to write anymore. My life it bizzare and you've put up with me for so long it's scary. I'm sorry for making you put up with me for so long diary,_**

**_Love, Sam xxx~_**

**_30TH June 2011_**

**_Well, I lied. I am writing in you again. But it took quite a long time to actually gather my thoughts together._**

**_Me and Freddie got together, but things didn't go to well._**

**_We argued on dates, we didn't like each other's hobbies and the worst part was when Carly said (not directly to us) that we weren't a good couple. Well, she was talking to Spencer and his old babysitter._**

**_You know, Carly was right. I and Freddie were trying to take things and force it into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. So, we've broken up now. _**

**_I thought we were going to break up sooner or later, anyway._**

**_But, Carly acted a little weird to me when I and Freddie were dating. I think…no…I think she was jealous of FREDDIE. Not me. I THINK CARLY SHAY LOVES ME! _**

**_I've wanted this day to come for years (as you kind of know) _**

**_She definitely loves me. I'm positive. But, she could have been jealous of me for dating Freddie. I sure hope those two don't get married. If they did, I'd probably kill myself to see them kiss again (the taco truck incident, remember)_**

**_No. That's it. I'm going to tell Carly Shay exactly how I feel about her. That will be…when the last iCarly webcast is complete. I don't know when that will be, but hopefully, it's soon._**

**_Sam~_**

**_22nd November 2012_**

**_I vowed to myself last year that I would tell Carly my feelings when the last webcast of iCarly is complete. Tomorrow is the day. But…iCarly's ending because…Carly's going to Italy to live with her Dad!_**

**_I…can't believe it. All these ten years of suffering love and I've never told her how I feel. I must tell her…before she leaves. Maybe if I do, she won't go-no. She loves her Dad more than me. She'll want to go with him for sure._**

**_I'm starting to get emotional. So, sorry if I stain your pages Diary. _**

**_I'm…really going to miss iCarly. All of those funny gimmics that we did when we were thirteen. When me and Carly almost ended our friendship twice. When we got locked in Nora Dirshlit's house twice._**

**_Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Carly, weather she's leaving or not._**

* * *

Carly's brown eyes widened; she had just read her best friends diary, containing the memories lasting ten years. She never even knew Sam had a diary. Why did she keep it from her for so long? And, was it true that Sam had loved her for ten years?

"CARLY! CARLY!" Carly heard Sam run up the stairs.

'_Oh no._' Carly thought. She threw the diary down on the bed as Sam walked into her room.

"Carls…you ran before you could leave…what's wrong? Do you not want to go?" Sam's sweet voice comforted Carly.

"N-N-No…it's-"

"My…diary…you read it…" Sam noticed her tossed book on the bed, "Y-You…read it…" tears streamed down her face – it wasn't like she wasn't going to cry anyway today. Her best friend read her diary. Personal thoughts that were only kept amongst her.

"Sam! It's not what you think! I read that you love me!" Carly cried, tears rumbling down her own face, "Y-You…love me…"

"Yeah, as a friend." Sam snapped, tears now staining her cheeks.

"No…you love me as a…y'know…_girlfriend_…" Carly's breath was cool but warm at the same time. Her breath made Sam shiver.

"Y-You…I knew you read it…"

"Yes. And I want to say…you were right about me loving you!" Carly finally confessed, leaving Sam speechless for words.

Sam, after about ten minutes, finally spoke, "You…love me?"

"Yes…I've always loved you too…Sam…" Carly gazed at Sam in the eyes. Sam's weeping blue eyes gazed back at her with lust and fear. But Carly saw something more between those eyes – love.

"You…mean that?"

"Yes…I've loved you ever since 2002…"

"Then how come you didn't say?"

"Well…I was nervous…just like you were to confess to me…" Carly smiled, cupping Sam's damp cheek.

Sam thought this day would never come; Carly Shay was touching her. On the cheek. But, now, would Carly go to Italy, leaving Sam romantically confused and depressed? Sam certainly thought that.

"But…now…you're going to Italy-"

"Ssh…not if I'm with you I'm not…" Carly giggled as she wiped Sam's eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Sam smiled and wiped Carly's eyes. The two gazed in each other's eyes, then leaned in, their noses nuzzling together in perfect harmony and their foreheads bobbing one another. Sam leaned in closer, their lips gently touching.

Sam began to feel warm and fuzzy inside – the butterflies were slowly creeping out to play, and Sam was ever so slightly scared about this. They pulled away from each other, "Does this mean we're…y'know…_lesbian_?" Sam whispered the last word.

Carly smiled gently, "I guess it does mean that…" the new couple leaned in to kiss again, not caring about the world around them.

* * *

**_24th November 2012_**

**_I know Diary; you would think right now I'm going to go through a list of depression. Well, I'm not! Carly's here and she's here to stay! Why?_**

**_She read you!_**

**_I know, I'm pretty stunned too, and boy was I upset that she read you, un-covering ALL of my private business. I'm totally not bothered though. I'll briefly explain all of this in three words: WE COUPLED UP._**

**_Yep! That's right! We are now together! I guess Cam really has happened after all. That doesn't mean I'll stop writing in you, though. I've got two pages left to spare. _**

**_But, iCarly's still ended for good. Maybe we'll bring it back soon. Hopefully, we will. _**

**_And, Melanie's graduated from school, in a master's diploma for drama, in case you didn't know. I always knew she was a drama queen._**

**_I'm just…psyched that Carly's not going. I know I've said this thousands of times, but I'm sorry if I stain your pages with my tears. But, they are tears of joy._**

**_I love you, Diary and thank you. Without you, Carly would have been on her way to Italy, and I would of never confessed my feelings for her. I actually am pleased with Mom now for buying you back in 2002._**

**_I just love you so much (as much as I love Carly)_**

**_Sam~_**

**_18th April 2014_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Man! I am so sorry for not writing in you for what, two years now. I've had a lot on my mind. I got into college last year and successed in Physics and most importantly, cooking, all with a little help from my girlfriend-or should I say, fiancée. _**

**_I proposed to Carly on my birthday two days ago. I wanted to do it on her birthday, but I was paranoid that the ring would get lost when I bought it. I bought it early because it was on sale (but still pretty expensive – anything for my Cupcake)_**

**_Fredwardo finally found out that Melanie existed, and now, they've been dating for over a year now._**

**_I actually freaked out when I saw them making out for the first time – Carly, however told me off and said to me that I had to respect the fact that they are in love._**

**_Talking of in love, I think the time has come. With just one page left in you, I've had you for the past twelve years now. Looking back on my old entry's makes me feel childish. And don't ask me how Mom managed to get a thousand page blank book. With my Mom, you won't BELIEVE the things that she can do._**

**_I guess…this is goodbye, Diary. Oh, and I finally made up a name for you._**

**_Sammie Jr._**

**_We will go our separate ways; for me, a job and a family and for you, well…you'll still be with me. I'll carry you around still. And I might even get you published in the future. And, remember how I said I would become famous via the internet in my first entry? Well, it was like I could have seen the future back when I was eight._**

**_And, I apologise for the LAST time, I'm sorry if I stain your pages with my sorrowful tears. I know you don't like it._**

**_I love you with all my heart, Sammie Jr,_**

**_Love, Sam xxx~_**

* * *

Sam placed the thick, leather book down on her bedside, shedding tears. This was an emotional break up for her. She had grown up through her teens with '_Sammie Jr_.'

Carly walked in, settling herself down on the bed next to her fiancée, "So you did it, Baby…you definitely did the right thing, y'know…"

Sam's blue eyes gazed at Carly in exactly the same way as she did two years ago, "I loved it…as much as you…"

"I know, Baby…" Carly comforted, stroking Sam's right palm, "If it wasn't for Sammie Jr, we'd never be together…"

"I know…and Mel told you what I was going to name _her_, didn't she, Cupcake?" Sam smirked, tears still mildly running down her face.

"Yeah…" Carly started to cry a little herself. The couple huddled together. About ten minutes later, Carly feel asleep, cuddled in Sam's arms.

Sam looked down at her completed diary, "Thank you…for everything…ha…I remember when I first saw you…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Um…Mom…what's this?" Sam asked, her thin, eight year old hands settling on the diary._

_"It's a diary, Sam. You can write in it to record your life." Her Mom replied._

_"That's stupid. My life's gonna be lame…" She pouted._

_Pam smirked, thinking of the same excuse that worked every time with her daughter, "Melanie, sweetheart. Samantha's got a gift for you!"_

_"What! No! Give me that!" Sam snatched the thick book from her Mom's hands and stormed up the stairs. She jumped on her bed and glanced at the diary in her hands, "Looks like I'm stuck with you for a while…well, might as well write something to keep Mom happy…" She grabbed a biro pen from the pen pot, and began to write._

_End of flashback_

More tears began to stream down Sam's face at the very thought of all of those wonderful memories that were suddenly flooding back to her, "And…I guess we're both out, Sammie…"

* * *

**A/N:- I got REALLY emotional when writing this, because…well…when things are sad it makes me cry. I managed to type this up ALL in one day. It took me about six hours (with breaks) to write the whole thing. I'm proud of myself. Please review. I put a lot of effort into writing this. Thanks for reading this ridiculously large one-shot!**

**U-Mad~**

**P.S:- I'm not asking for reviews, it's just I put a lot of effort into writing this.**


	2. Epilouge

**Summary:- Sam has kept a diary from the age of eight years old, when she met Carly. When Carly finds Sam's diary ten years later, she will be shocked at the things Sam hasn't told her. A major Cam story.**

**Thanks so much for everyone's kind and positive reviews - it really encourages me to write. You're wondering "Hey, I thought this was a one-shot?" Well, walk that walk said it would be nice if Carly bought Sam a new one. So I thought that was an ingenious idea, so I went along with it. This one will be much shorter then the previous chapter, however, so you won't have to read as much.**

**And, I actually started writing this...ages ago. I wanted to get it finished.  
**

**The Diary of Sam Puckett**

**Epilogue  
**

Sam Shay-Puckett sat in her fancy living room, typing up several ideas for a new book she was writing - it was based off her Diary that she had finished three years ago. She was really passionate about writing stories, so she became an author.

She sighed and took off her reading glasses - things would never be the same now that she was publishing her own life, but twisting plots, people and location, to make it sound much more interesting then her autobiography, "Samantha Joy Shay-Puckett: A life you'll never forget."**  
**

She was waiting for her wife and long-time lover, Carly Shay-Puckett to stride in the room with her two precious one-year old twin daughters Melanie and Sammie. Melanie, hence the name, was named after Sam's twin, Melanie Benson and Sammie was not only named after Sam, but after Carly's Mom too.

Suddenly, she heard the door un-lock. She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed to the door. Her beautiful wife stood before her as they opened the door together. Two little, blonde headed girls blessed with baby blue eyes and golden, curly locks were both cradled in Carly's arms.

"Hey, Baby..." Carly smiled, giving one of the sleeping children to Sam.

"Heya...what took you so long?"

"Oh, you know me, Sweetie...always late..."

Sam chuckled. Sometimes, and even she knew, her wife was _deliberately _late - she did to sexually frustrate Sam half of the time, "So, how was work, Cupcake?"

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"It's Sunday."

Sam blushed a bright pink out of embarrassment and humiliation, "...So how was shopping then, Cupcake? Were you good to Mel? She _is_ pregnant you know..."

"I know, Sammie. I was good to Mel. I even bought her lunch. She paid me back. Oh, and I have a surprise for you..."

"What kinda surprise? A Christmas one..."

"Sam, Christmas was yesterday..."

"It wasn't that long ago, Babe..."

Suddenly, the couple heard two little yawning voices. Their daughters had heard the talking, and had woken up. Sammie fumbled around in Sam's arms, "Hey there, Pumpkin...have a nice sleep?"

Sammie looked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes and giggled. Sam kissed the crown of her forehead, "Mama loves you..." She cooed.

"Let's go inside and play with them, Baby..." Carly suggested, gripping Sam's free hand.

"You read my mind, Shay..."

The two love-birds backed into their spacious house. Sam let her three babies sit down while she got out all of the twins playing things. Little plush toys, walkers and even mini-beds that the girls could jump on.

"C'mon, Sweeties...let's go and play with Mama..." Carly bounced her children on either knee. Both Melanie and Sammie giggled ecstatically.

From walkers to building blocks, the two little girls played until it was time for their nightly sleep. Sam carried her two sleepy children to the crib. The twins were tiny, so they shared one crib. Sam placed one child either end, and tucked them in with their favorite teddy.

"Goodnight, Sweeties..." Sam kissed them both on the forehead.

She walked downstairs, but to her surprise, Carly wasn't on the couch anymore. Sam looked around the kitchen, play room and even the bathroom - she just simply couldn't find her wife.

"Hey, you..."

Sam froze. What did she mean _'Hey You?'_, "Um...hey Cupcake-WHOA!"

Carly stood there, clad in a beautiful purple dress, clutching a gift. Sam was most certainly not checking her out whatsoever...maybe she was. But the thing that surprised her most was the gift. If it _was_ a gift, then why wasn't it given to Sam yesterday?

"C'mon...let's sit...I'll explain..." Carly patted a spot on the couch.

Sam was only happy to oblige, as she immediately jumped on the couch next to Carly, who snuggled up next to her, "I wanted to give my wife something..."

"What would that be?" Sam asked, excitement cruising through her voice.

"I think Mama needs to go and un-wrap it herself..."

Carly handed her the gift; Sam carefully placed in on top of her thighs. She wanted to take great care with this present, unlike of what she did yesterday, by tearing them all open, only to be shouted out by her lovely wife, and taught how it was not grown up to rip open presents.

Sam finally managed to get it open. There, a large, 1000 page blue blank book sat there. Sam was speechless, "..."

"You like it, Mama? Cupcake knows you do..." Carly smiled sweetly and comfortingly.

Sam, who was on the urge of joyful tears, managed to mumble out a couple of words, "C-Carls...y-you...didn't have too..."

"Yes, I did Sam. You mean the world to me. And I reckoned you could take another ten years to write in this one..." Carly pecked her blond lover three times; once on the cheek, another on the collar bone and finally, she rested on Sam's lips, before detaching them from Sam's face.

Sam, who was speechless yet again, could only do one thing; kiss even more, as a sign of thankfulness. Well, in her way at least, without bursting into tears.. She wrapped Carly in a tight embrace and planted kisses all over her wife's face, "T-Thank you...so much..." She mumbled into Carly's mouth.

Carly kissed Sam gently, before smiling sweetly, "You're welcome, Baby...I knew how much you missed writing in your diary, Sammie Jr...so I thought I would treat you...as a late Christmas present..."

Sam managed to calm down, and dry her eyes, "I love you...I can't believe you would buy this Cupcake...and, you know what? I'm naming her 'Carly Jr'..." She stared handsomely into Carly's surprised and tearful eyes.

"S-Sam...I-I..."

Carly could only be cut off by a kiss; she knew how much Sam loved her new diary, and in return, Sam called it 'Carly Jr', named out of love, after her. The couple couldn't believe how much they had surprised one another, but, the least they knew, it was just the beginning for them both.

**A/N: Phew, finally got this done. Took me only two months. Oh well...I've done it now. So, what does everyone think about it? Cute? That's how I'd describe it. I also think this is adorkable...aw, I turned Sam into a dork. I think it's cute that she has a nerdy little job. Well, being an author isn't nerdy, because we're all authors, but in Sam's eyes, it is a nerdy little job.**

**So, remember to R&R! And, so you didn't know, and didn't notice my _many_ hints, I started writing this on Boxing Day, so this story is supposed to be on that day. One day after Xmas! Yay!  
**


End file.
